Truth behind it all
by Star Children
Summary: I know its not a good title, but this is the title my friend chose since I couldn't think of one. This story is about Jaden that happen seven years ago to him and a few friends of him. An attack that made the police come back and question him again and is now praying it won't happen again to anyone. What or how will he tell his friends about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

"Alright, where is that slacker!?" Chazz yelled, showing how mad he had become. Chazz and along with Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jesse, Jim, Axel with Aster and Zane, who happen to be there were looking for the Slifer boy every since classes let out. Zane came to visit and saw them and helped them look, with no luck.

Alexis had been calling and texting her boyfriend when she notice he wasn't in class. Both she and Jaden had been dating close to their end of the first year when they became friends. Atticus had been calming her down as they looked for Jaden. Somehow, Chazz wasn't making things better for them.

"Clam down Chazz! You're not helping with all of this yelling!" Aster snapped at him as he glare at him. Chazz shrugged him off and glared back, "Then do you have any bright ideas then!? They won't let us near the dorm to look!" Chazz snapped back as Alexis sigh, "Chazz, Aster right. Yelling isn't going to make him pop out of thin air and do a trick." as she shot a glare at him, making him stop in his track. "Whatever." he said as he walked away from them as they were now in front of the dorm.

"Wonder why those police won't let us near the dorm? Something isn't right." Jesse said as he stood to Alexis's right as Axel to her left. Something indeed wasn't right and they don't know if Jaden is involved or. Alexis sigh, worry in her eyes as Atticus hugged, whispering words in her ear to calm her. "Jesse right mates." Jim said as he place a hand on Jesse's shoulder and looked to the dorm, No way in or out." Axel said as Zane nodded his head, agreeing with him. Alexis looked to the dorm, "Hope nothing is wrong." she whisper to more to herself then to anyone.

"Let's see if we can asked them what's going on. "Bastion asked as Syrus shook his head, "Already did that. They push me back and told me to go back to my dorm. He was wearing his Ra yellow jacket. "This is making mad. Why won't they let us in to see if the Sarge is okay." Hassleberry said as his eyes turn into the Dino-DNA eyes. "Easy. You could get hurt if you run in there. They look strong enough to tack out both you and Axel without breaking a sweat Huckleberry." Chazz said with his arms folded across his chest as Hassleberry glared at him, "What was that again?" he said as he was about to tackle Chazz.

"Stop and look." Aster pointed as they stop glaring at each other and look to see what Aster pointed out. Two people were walking out the cafeteria, one holding a file case and the other closing the door. They were dress the same, dark blue pants, button up white shirt, black tie and black shoes. The one who close the door had blond hair as the other had black hair, both looked tired and stressed out. They saw the blond man ran a hand in his hair as he, the man with black hair, and the four police men who were guarding outside and their dogs walked away from the dorm and head to the docks where their boat was.

"Do we go?" Syrus asked, fearing the worst if they sent the dogs off and could attack them, "One way to find out." Atticus said as he saw the boat leaving and the made a break for the dorm. When they open the door, they saw Jaden jumped on top of one the tables, feet slam down hard, arms folded across his chest, back turn to them. He looked like he was thinking as he said, "Damnit."

"Careful slacker, think too hard and you might kill whatever brain cell you have left." Chazz said as Alexis elbow him and Zane slap him in the back of the head, leaving Chazz rubbing his head and side. "Jaden?" Alexis asked as she walked to the table where he was standing on. His head came inches away from the ceiling being the room small and all. He was dress in usual look, but didn't answer Alexis.

She turns to the others, not once they never hear Jaden cuss till now. They looked to him as he taps his foot. They all sat at different tables as Alexis, Jim and Jesse sat the table where Jaden was standing on, still thinking. Now with a better look at his face, he was mad. "You okay mate?" Jim asked as Jaden foot still tapping. A ring knock him out of his thought as Jaden pick up his phone and answer, "This is Hell's line, Lucifer speaking." his voice was cold as it sent chills down Alexis's spine.

"Yeah, same with you, huh." Jaden said on the phone to the person he was talking to. He sat down cross legged in front of Jesse. Alexis tried grabbing his hand, but he moved it away from her. "Kay, if they asked you two, then you know they were going to question me." He said as he stared out the ceiling with his free hand in his lap as he though again, listening to the person on the phone.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Jaden, "I've been in interrogation since four this morning when they bust down my door, Zak." Jaden said as he sighs and nodded. "But why do they bring this all up? It happen seven years ago. And I was question six years after being release from the hospital. And now they bring it up again." Jaden said as he close his eyes and shook his head.

Everyone was looking confuse by now with this change of him. Jaden was now sighing, "Yeah, I know that. But tell that to the police. I was in a damn coma after hours of the attack!" Jaden yelled at the person on the phone causing everyone to jump as Alexis grab his hand a squeeze it causing Jaden to jump and look at who was doing that. He saw the sadness in Alexis eyes and smile a sad smile, "Zak, I got to go. Tell Kayla I said hi." He said as he turns off the phone and put it on the table.

Jaden use his now free hand and ran it through his hair, "Good afternoon guys." He said as he kiss Alexis on the lips, "Good afternoon Lex." He said in her ear as she blush. "What was that about?" Axel asked as Jaden looked up and sigh as he shook his head, "Don't ask and don't care anymore. What's done is done." Jaden said a little cold as he at the ceiling.

"Jaden? What happen? Who were they?" Alexis asked after it went quiet. Jaden ran his hand through his hair, "Lex, I love you, but I love you enough not to say what this about." He said as he stood up on the table as Alexis let go so he can get off the table. "You don't have to be cold about it." She whispers as he turns to her. "Alexis, this is something only me and a few others know about this." Jaden hugged her close to him and began to smooth out her hair. "If it something that the world needs help, I'll let you know." he whisper in her ear as she nodded in his shoulder. "So when's lunch?" he asked as everyone either shook their heads or fell out their seats. "You mean dinner Jay." Alexis whisper in his ear as he looks to the clock, "Oh, I guess I'm still trying to remember they kept me for fourteen hours." Jaden rubbed the back of his head when Alexis pull back to look at him and shook her head.

As they ate, Jaden began to think again, _What they said still didn't fit right with me. What if it's true what the police said to me? Then me and my friends are in trouble if it happens again. Or worst, if the attack happens here and my friends… No, then they'll pay and it'll happen all over again. A coma that brings to near death or one of us won't be able to live another day. I hope it doesn't happen again. I don't want to lose anyone, or the love I have, Alexis."_ he look to her and smile as she looked at him and intertwined their fingers together as he kiss her knuckles and looked at her in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden was sitting outside near the cliff after hours, thinking about what went on this morning.

_The clock just hit four in the morning as a door came crashing down from its hinges, causing Jaden to wake up from his sleep, "What the…" he started as a dog came barking in his face, "Jaden Yuki, we have a few questions for you." The man holding the dog by a leash said as Jaden looked up, "But first, can you moved the dog before he snaps!?" Jaden asked before the dog went to his arm. "Get change and meet downstairs." The man said as he guild the dog out the room, "By the way, sorry about the door." And left Jaden alone._

_Jaden went downstairs yawning and dress for whatever is going on. He follow the man inside the dorm cafeteria and it slam behind "Mr. Yuki, do you remember the attack seven years ago?" a man with blond hair asked as he and his black haired friend stood up. Jaden stared at both of them and nodded, "Yeah I do." He said as the pointed to a chair for him to sit as the black haired man open the file he had and took out pictures, "Let's begin." The blond said as he asked, "Do you know these two?" he pointed to two pictures, "Yeah they are my friends, Zak and Kayla." Jaden answer as the man nodded._

_The first picture had black hair and green hair and looked like he just kill someone and got away with but held a soft gaze in his eyes showing no harm. The second picture was a girl with blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She had no smile, but a gentle look on her face._

"_You three were attack seven years ago by unknown men. By what you and your friends have gave us made this case go cold till three days ago as a woman with a baby was attack the same people who attack you guys. Jaden we need to know more than what you have gave us six years ago when you woke up from your coma after being shot in the head." The blond said as the black haired man put the pictures back in and show a woman and her baby picture to him._

"_I told you all I knew back then. I'm sorry I don't know much of the attack. All I remember was being grabbed by my hair, Zak yelling at the men, Kayla crying as the held a gun to my head, then nothing. When I woke up, I was in a bed with bandages around my head and no more than that sir." Jaden said to the two as he looked at the picture they show him of the woman and baby._

_The woman had flowing red hair and she looked like she wants to cry with those blue eyes she had. The baby looked confuse at this. Jaden sigh and handed back the picture to the black haired man as he put it back in his file. Both men sigh and went on with questions to make Jaden remember anything from the attack of that night._

Jaden sigh as he looked to the sky as the stars became brighter when footsteps came from behind him. He turns his head to see it was Jesse, "Hey Jess." He said as Jesse as next to him, "Hey Jay. You okay?" Jesse asked in concern as Jaden ran a hand through his hair, "Tell you the truth, I would be lying if I said I'm okay." As he sigh and began to look to the ocean in front of him. "Jaden you to much a nice guy mate." Jim came by with Shirley and Axel as they stood next to him.

Jaden laugh at them and waved his hand in the air, "Why were there police here?" Axel asked as he looks to the ocean, "Something that happen seven years ago to me and a couple of people." Jaden whisper to him as he looked to the ocean, "That's why you were mad?" Jesse asked and Jaden nodded his head, "Yeah, they kind of made me mad by the time you guy came inside." Jaden said with a little cold in his voice. Jim, Jesse, and Axel laugh at him quietly as Jesse pop a question, "Are sure you are okay?" and Jaden nodded and stood up.

The wind began to pick up a bit as Jaden glare at nothing, "Let's just hope nothing would happen as well with the police coming again. Their scarier then they look I promise you." He said as his eyes turn yellow and the wind stop."Jay." Jesse stood up and places a hand on his shoulder, "What happened seven years ago?" "Zak. Kayla" Jaden whisper as he looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. Jaden turn around and began walking back to the dorm holding his head, "Damn headache." And was out of their sight when he enters his room.

**Next day….**

Jaden was sitting in his seat in the classroom, sleeping as Alexis try waking him up, "Jaden wake up. Chancellor Sheppard is about to be here." She whisper in his ears as Jaden arms flew to Alexis's waist and pulled her to him as he sat up with her on his lap and kiss her on the lips, "Fine, for you then." He said as he pulled back and smile at her while she smile back at him and her arms around his neck, "Get a room you two." Chazz said as he sat a sear higher than the two as Atticus eyes widen, "No they won't. I don't know what he'll do." As he sat next to Chazz as Jaden sweat drop, "Atticus, like I ever do that to Alexis." He said to him as Alexis climb off his lap to his left and intertwined their fingers together.

"Settle down everyone!" Crowler yelled as he clap his hands together and glared at Jaden as he sweat drop, "Is he mad still of me missing class yesterday?" he asked as Syrus sat to his right, "Yeah, he is Jay." and he laugh, "Couldn't be help." As he turn his gaze back to the front.

"Students, as you know you had seen the police here since yesterday. Please understand that no one or anything is wrong, but understand, if they are here please stay out of their way. A few of them had asked me to make sure my students stay out of the way." Sheppard said as he stood with his behind his back and looked at everyone.

Jaden shook his head as the other looked at each other when Sheppard looked at them and went on, "Now may I say we have two new-" before he could finish a kick came the door upstairs, "This school is to big!" a girl voice was heard as a blond came walking in, "Is this the right room or not?" the girl asked as a black hair boy came behind her, "I think so, but please be good to objects that aren't alive." He said as he walks past her and down the stairs. The boy was wearing an obelisk blue boy's uniform. The girl came behind him and shot a glare. She wore the obelisk blue girl's uniform.

"Look whose talking mister 'I blew up a whole neighborhood because I got mad.'" She stop him in his steps as he sigh and looked to the front of the room and bow, "Sorry if this girl is so mean to the door." As the girl stop glaring as the boy grab her wrist and made her bow as a growler was heard, "Sorry."

"Yup sounds like they are doing well." Jaden whisper to himself as Alexis turn to him confuse, "What?" she started as both the students came walking past them. The girl stop and turn to them and grab the boy by the elbow, "Hey it's Jaden." She said pointing as he turns to him as Jaden stood up, "Hey Jay. Good to see your awake for a class." He remark as Jaden rolled his eyes, "Whatever Zak. I see you haven't changed as well. Hey Kayla, you look well." He finish as Kayla giggle and began to push Zak down the stairs, "Let's go slowpoke." She said as the boy shot a glare at her, "Yeah, yeah."

They both stood next to Sheppard as Crowler shot glares at Jaden. "Well, like I said, these two are new students. Please welcome them." Everyone in the room began to clap as said hello's and both the girl and the boy smile or smirk for the boy as they bow, "Thank you." They both said as the girl step forward, "My name is Kayla Faith, please to meet you all." She said with a bow, "Zak Smith." Zak pointed a thumb to himself as the girls cheer louder for him with as his show a smile that made the girls all blush and cheer.

When everyone was about to leave to either duel or talk, Kayla did a front flip and landed in front of Jaden and smile to him before he could get up and help Alexis up, "Hey Jay. It's good to see you again." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and smile causing Alexis to become jealous of this. Zak came up the stairs and grab Kayla from the shoulders, "Kayla he has a girlfriend. Behave yourself." He said as he turns to Jaden, "We need to talk. And it's about yesterday to. Something doesn't fit right what happen to that woman and child." Zak said as Jaden nodded as Kayla cross her arms on her chest, "Yeah. Not only us, but maybe more." She said as he sighs at this with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden and the others were in the Slifer dorm with Zak and Kayla. It was noon and everyone was done eating lunch. Jaden had his arm around Alexis's shoulder and his other was holding her hand as he kiss the top of her forehead. Zak and Kayla was sitting in front of Jaden as everyone was sitting around.

Zak shook his head as he cross his arms on his chest and sigh as his eyes close. Kayla was messing with her shoulder length hair with her hand. Zane and Aster walked in and looked at the new kids and then back at Jaden who sigh and looked at the two sitting in front him, "How have you two been?" he asked softly to both as Kayla put her hand down and shook her head. Zane sat next to Syrus as Aster sat next to Hassleberry.

"Could be better, but of course, things change in our life." Zak said as he looked at Jaden, green eyes locking with brown eyes, "Jaden something with this isn't right. Why a mother and a child?" Kayla asked a little shaky in her voice as she looked down, eyes lock to her hands in her lap. Jaden shook his head, "Jaden what did they asked you? Jaden did they tell you? What did you say?" Zak asked as his gaze didn't move from Jaden.

This was it. Everyone was wondering what and why the police was here that morning of yesterday and they will know by just Jaden saying, "They asked me if I remember anything before getting into the coma before all it started. All they said to me was a woman and a baby was attack by the same thing. All I said was that I remember only up to that day of the attack then nothing. All I remember was waking up in the hospital, hooked up to so many different machines and bandages around my head. A nurse was there, but I pass out after waking up. It's still a bit fuzzy till now." He answer as best he could to Zak.

Everyone eyes widen, "What?" Syrus was the first to ask as Chazz stood up, "What do you mean!?" he demanded more from Jaden as he shook his head, "Sit down." Atticus said as he pull Chazz down in his seat, "You want to know more don't you? Jaden you're hiding things from all of us." Chazz went to Jaden face as he turns to his face. Sure Chazz can be mean at times, but somehow, even he doesn't know, he cares, somewhat.

"Can someone shut his mouth before I do." Zak said as he stood up from his seat as Kayla did, "If you don't act like a good little boy, you feel Zak's wrath." She said as she place her arm in front of Zak, stopping him before he could do anything else. "Jaden." Alexis whisper in his ear. Chazz sat down and looked to Zak, shooting glares at him.

Zak sat down as did Kayla, "I guess they didn't tell him." Kayla whispers to Zak as he nodded, "What did they not tell me? Most of my questions were push aside. What happen?" Jaden eyes shown the demanded to them as Kayla looked to the wall as Zak looked to him, "The woman, Crystal, is suffering the same thing as you did seven years ago. Her baby died." Silence fell after that as Jaden felt his hand tighten as his arm around Alexis's shoulder fell.

"They were both on life support and asked the husband to take both off. The baby had no way of surviving, but the mother did. It was then lead back to us seven years ago. The same person." Kayla finish for Zak as Jaden stood up and slam his hands on the table in front of him, "They never said any of that!" he yelled causing Kayla to hide behind Zak as his eyes widen, "Jaden, your eyes." He whisper as Jaden calm and close his eyes as they were back to brown, "Sorry." He whisper to them and place his hand on his head. "Are they getting any worst than before?" Kayla asked as she came face to face in front of him and place her hand on his hand that was on his head, "A little, but I'll live." He responds to her as she looks at him sad.

"Alright Jay, you know what to do. And where to see." Zak said as he pull his shirt collar to him, a secret sign only he, Kayla, and Zak knew what it meant, "Right." Jaden nodded as Kayla slap her head, "Please call that damn doctor so he could take a look at that head of yours while you at." She said as she left the room waving her hand to them and took to the Girl's Blue dorm as Zak chuckle, "You need to listen to her." And walked out, "Thanks for caring." Jaden said as he sat down.

"What is going on, Jaden?" Jesse asked as they all press, "Like I said last night, it's something me and those two only knows what's going on. This isn't your problem." Jaden said trying to calm them, "Yeah, sure as you fix everyone's around you." Chazz snap at him, "Chazz you had to be there to see. No one likes talking about it." He said back to him. "Maybe we could help." Syrus said, "Yeah." Hassleberry said standing up with everyone standing up to him as he was surrounded by all of them, "Great, everyone is against me."

Alexis looked at him, "Please." She said with sad eyes as Jaden almost want to say but couldn't, "Alexis." He took her by the waist and held her, kiss the top of her head, "I let you and everyone else if I need help." He said looking to everyone, "If you say so mate." Jim said as he tips his hat a little and Axel nodded with Jesse, "Right we understand. " Everyone was ready to protest when Zane and Aster shot glares at them to make them stop, making them nod.

Jaden was walking Alexis back to her dorm that night. They were holding hands as he was making her laugh, "See? I told you I could make you laugh." He laughs with her. They stood in front of the dorm and Jaden turn to her and kiss her on the lips as he wrap his hands around her waist as she kiss back with her hands on his chest, "Goodnight." He whisper in her ears and kiss her on her head as he hugged her, "Goodnight Jaden." She whisper back as they pull apart and headed inside. Jaden didn't leave till he say the door close and walk back to his dorm.

When he got there, he saw Kayla holding a laptop and Zak leaning to wall near his dorm door, "Well?" he said as both nodded, "Great, first I called my doctor then homework? Great, I should've call in sick." Both Zak and Kayla laugh as they walked in his room, "This is going to be along night." He said as he enters the room behind them closing the door.

**The next day…**

Jaden enter with Alexis at his side as they held hands. He was tried beyond everything as they enter Crowler's class. Zak and Kayla were talking with the rest of the gang, minus Aster and Zane, "Wow you look bad, mate." Jim said as Jaden pointed to himself, "I do?" as both Kayla and Zak anime fall as everyone laugh, "Geez, still haven't change." Kayla said as Zak nodded as girls screams were heard, "Run Zak! Run!" both Kayla and Jaden yelled as he ran out the classroom dorm, "Even away from home he still has a girl's fan club after him!" Jaden stilling laughing as he sat down with Kayla using Bastion for support, "He needs a new look to get rid of them!" Kayla laugh as both slowly died down when Jaden hit his head on the desk, "That he does." He said as Alexis sat next to him and held his hand and he sat up eyes widening, "Ms. Faith, Mr. Yuki." and now it was Kayla turn to hit her head on the desk and groan, "We need to ask you-"began a police officer who was wearing blue as Jaden cut him off, "We told you all we know kid. Back off." And Kayla stood up. Both were standing in front of him, side by side with each other, "Yeah, we made a deal. Until all of this is clear we are not coming back with you guys! We are not pawns in this! We don't know who did it!" Kayla yelled at the man as he began to back up and bumping into Zak.

"Leave." He said in a cold voice as he and Jaden crack their knuckles' as looked at the man, "You're not even a cop." Jaden spat at him as a gunshot was heard from behind and the man as he fell, "No, but a hitman sent to finish what was started seven years ago." Zak had him in a headlock, "Who do you work for!?" Jaden demanded as he was shot in the head by the man and Zak snaps his head. "Jaden!" both yelled as he fell to the ground before rolling down the stairs by Kayla, "Hold on!" she said as the voice faded, _"Not again."_ Was he last though and pass out


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

"You got _**real**_ lucky that Kayla moved you before you were hit. All it did was graze the side of your head." Zak said as they were sitting in the Slifer dorm, everyone there. Alexis had her arms around his next and was sitting in his lap, asleep. She had been crying because she thought he was dead. "Yeah like the time seven years ago I was again." Jaden said as he had his arms around Alexis's waist, head on her shoulder. Kayla was sleeping on Syrus's shoulder as he was blushing. It was late at night and she didn't want to do anything that happen early that day.

"We really need to find out who is doing this." Zak whisper as he sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair and Jaden nodded, "We do." Jaden stood up while picking Alexis up, "I'll bring her back to her dorm." He said as he walked out. "I'll get Kayla. Sorry that she fell asleep on you Syrus." And picked up Kayla and follow Jaden out as Aster close the door, "Whatever happen to them seven years ago, I want to know more now." He said and sat next to Atticus.

"Jaden is going to tell us in his own time. He did say no one likes talking about who wasn't there." Syrus said as he looked back to them and saw Zane nodded, "Yeah, that's if he is going to tell us." "But they were just talking about it." Chazz said annoyed at this, "But you were able to see Jaden trying to dodge it." Bastion finish before Chazz said anything else.

Jaden and Zak were waiting outside the girl's blue dorm on Kayla who woke up and said she'll bring Alexis back to the dorm. "Zak, I don't know about this. Should we let the police finish all this? We shouldn't-"Jaden began as he was cut off, "You almost died twice with a bullet. We don't know how long lady luck will stay with you." As he shot a glare at the sky. Jaden sigh and turn his back to the dorm, "I know that. But I don't know how to tell the others about our plan." "That's why we aren't telling them. We can't risk their safely and they'll be in the way if they are hit when trying to kill or hurt you." Kayla said behind him with her bag on her shoulders. "A boat is waiting for us. Get your bags and roll out. Be there before anyone sees you. No one must not see us." She said as she speeds off to the boat they'll be taking at the docks. Zak and Jaden sigh and nodded at each other, "Make sure you grab those files to." Zak said and walked to his dorm and Jaden did the same.

Jaden climb the stairs quickly and enter his room. He doesn't know if anyone was still here. He turns on the lights, grab a bag from under his desk, the laptop bag, and the files they had as well and turn back to the door. He turn off the lights and close the door as he made his way down the stairs and moved to the docks, where Kayla and Zak would be waiting for them. He saw them and nodded and turns his head back to Duel Academy, his friends, his lover and everyone, "_Sorry." _And walked to them.

"So just you three?" a man in a white caption suit said as he saw the trio walking to him, "Yeah, thank you again sir." Kayla said as she bows to him, "No problem. I'm glad to be of any help if needed." And Kayla turn to the two, "We have a long day tomorrow. Let's rest up before anything else happens." And climb aboard their ship with Zak nodding to the caption leaving Jaden behind, "Son, is anything wrong?" he asked to Jaden who was looking back at the school, "No, thank you again." He held his hand out to the caption who took it and nodded, "Any time." And board the ship, _"No turning back now."_ As he climb on and saw the school growing smaller as they left.

"JADEN IS GONE!" Syrus came into the classroom screaming his lungs out, "We can see that." Chazz said as he removed his hands from his ears after the yell, "Same with Kayla." Alexis sigh as she looked at her hands in her lap, "And don't forget Zak." Jesse said walking in with the others, "Any note or something?" Bastion asked with Axel shaking his head, "Nothing." "They have must've left during the night." Atticus said as Hassleberry nodded, "It doesn't look like the Serge isn't running away like last year." "Yeah because he went awol on your war." Chazz said sarcastic as Hassleberry growled and shot a glare at him, "Watch it soldier!" "Enough!" Alexis stood up with her eyes red, "There must be a reason that those three left without saying anything to us." She shot both a glare "She's right. Maybe there is a reason." Jesse said as Jim nodded, "He's right, mates." As he fix his hat and looked to them.

**Back with Jaden and others**

"This is the place." Jaden said as he looked at the paper in his hand and back to the house. He was driving as Zak was sitting in the passage seat and Kayla was sitting in the back. They were in a car. Jaden put it in 'Park' and turn off the car and got out. He was dress in black jeans and black long shirt. He wore his Slifer jacket and his shoes. Zak was in dark blue with his dark blue jacket he has and Kayla was in purple. She wore a purple shirt that had a heart on the center of it that said, "Faith and Family is my life.' And wore a purple skirt with black trims at the bottom. She had white sandals on.

"His name is Rick. He was attack by the samething a year and two months after you. Kayla said as she shows a picture of the man to them. He was in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair and green eyes. Jaden went to the door and knock, Please be home." He wish and the door open to a little girl about the age of six with red hair. She wore a dress and stared at Jaden. He kneeled to the girl and shows a picture to the girl, "Sweetie, do you know this man?" he asked in a soft voice to the girl who nodded and yelled, "DADDY! SOMEONE IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" and heard a man voice, "I'll be down!" he called down.

Jaden stood up and nodded to Zak and Kayla who went back to the car and drove off to who knows where. A man picked up his daughter and turn to Jaden, "Can I help you?" he asked to Jaden. He wore a button up red shirt and blue jeans. His hair looked like it was just brush. "Yeah you can. May I come in sir? My name is Jaden Yuki." He bow to the man as he was lead in and the man close the door. "Please to meet you Jaden Yuki. I'm Rick Johnson." He held his hand out to Jaden and he took it. "I need to ask you something that happen six years ago. Is it okay to talk with your daughter here sir?" he asked as he was lead to the kitchen of the house, "Sweetheart, please go to your room." As he put down the girl and she looked confuse, "Why?" she asked as Jaden looked to her a smile on his face as he put down a file on the table he stood near, "It's grown up talk." He said and she nodded, "Okay then." Her head was patted and she ran up the small stairs that was lead out the kitchen, "What's going on?" the man asked. "Well sir…"

**With Kayla and Zak**

"Meet at that café when you are done and be good for once." Zak said as he drove off, leaving Kayla behind who was standing in front of a gate, "I SHOULD BE TELLING YOU THAT!" she yelled on vain as she sigh and turn to the gate and press a button that was on the side. "Who is it" a female voice was heard, "I need to speak with Mr. K. I work with him." Kayla pray this would work and the woman was stupid to believe her. "One second, I'll open the door for you. Please follow the path that leads to the backyard." And the gate open, _"Yes she believe me!" _and began to walk.

When she got to the backyard she was put in a headlock and her hands was put behind her back as her file fell out of her hands. She gasps, _"A trap!"_ and saw an man in a business suit in his early twenties behind big guys who was his bodyguards, "What is it you want?" he demand from her as she turn her eyes to him, "Please, listen. I'm here (gasp) talk about (cough) five years ago (cough) attack." She was ready to pass out when she heard, "Release her." And she fell to the ground with her hands flying to her throat, taking in a lot of air, "Go on." He said as looked to her, "Please, we must speak with no else here. I don't work with the media. I'm here to save a woman who was attack just like you." She bows as she waited, hopefully. "Very well. We wish to speak in aloneness." And his bodyguards left and she picked up her file she has, "Sit." He pulled out a chair to her at a table and she walked to it. She sat down and so did he, "What do you want to know." He said to her, "Well sir…"

**With Zak**

"Alright here we go." He ringed the doorbell and the door open to a woman in her forties and looked tired, "I'm sorry to wake you ma'am, but could we talk about your attack that happen four years ago." He said as she open the door up more and asked him to come in. He sat in the living room rocking chair as she sat in an armchair, "Son, no one in their mind has never talk about the attack that happen to me. Why do you want to know?" "Ms. Rain, think of this as a business. Think of me as one of your many boss wanting answer about my employees who have been stealing and you know the answers to it." He said as in an example to her.

"Is there a reason behind it?" Ms. Rain said to him, "My friend. He was attack the same way that you were, seven years ago. A woman and her baby was as well and her baby died and she was left to live to tell a tell that has to be heard. You are just the same as well to others who were attack just like this." He finish and she nodded, "Very well begin what your questions are." She said and he looked at the file in his hand and opens it, "Yes ma'am…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden sat across from Rick and listen. He had a file open with paper and a pen in his hand as he listen, "From when he attack me, was during the night. He was in black. I knock him down and off of me, but he came back up and stronger than the last time .It was as if he was enjoying the fight. When I punch him square in the face, his sunglasses he had on was knock off and I saw cold blue eyes. He was a lot taller than me about a foot and I could be wrong three inches. When he finally got me off guard, he pulled out his gun, which I didn't know, and shot me. My wife and daughter, thank god wasn't home to see me get shot. I knew somehow I was going to die, but I'll die knowing I protect the two people in my life from any harm." Rick finish as he drank his coffee.

Jaden wrote down something's on the paper and nodded, "Where did he shoot you Rick?" Jaden asked him as hopping it wouldn't hurt the man to bring in any bad memories. Rick sigh and turn his head around and saw a wound being heal slowly, "This is where he shot me, left me in a coma it did. But I survive which is something I don't understand myself." He said as he turn back to Jaden who looked at him sadly, "The same goes for me." He whisper as he shown his bullet wound in the back of his head, "I still don't know how I live as well. Doctors said it was a miracle for me to be alive." And turn back to Rick, "Samething as well. Guess God was looking sown at us for a reason." He said, "Is there anything about the man that was off or did he say anything to you?" Jaden asked Rick and he began to think.

"He said he failed once and he wasn't going to fail again. I see, he meant you." Jaden nodded and stood up, "Thank you Rick for the information, here's my number. Please don't hesitate to call me if you remember anything else. And as the police, they are at a stand-still with this case and went cold. I hope you understand not to call them." And both shook hands, "Jaden, I understand. If we can look for the man who done this to others, I will be more than happy to help in anyway possible. I won't forgive a man who killed a child and a mother." And open the door and Jaden walked outside and headed to the café.

When Jaden enter the café where they are to meet up, he began to draw two eyes of the drawing Rick had given him and started. Cold blue eyes, anger build in. A waitress came by and took his order, "Just Cappuccino please." He asked and she wrote it down and walked off. When she came back with it thanked her and answer his phone, "Hello, Jaden Yuki speaking." He said, _"Jaden, where are you?" _Alexis was on the other line, "Alexis?" he said in a surprise, _"And the rest of us." _He heard Jesse to. Great speakerphone was on.

"_Don't dodge my question Jaden. Why aren't you here?" _Alexis said mad that he left. _"She sounds like my mother._ Alexis, guys aren't you suppose to be in class?" he turn to the clock on the wall, it wasn't even noon, _"You should be to Slacker!" _Chazz yelled at him and he shook his head, "Wait you guys cut class?" Jaden acted surprise, knowing they would. It was a matter of time. "_Jaden, why did you leave?" _he heard Syrus voice a little sad and confuse mix together, "I had a few things I need to take care of in the city." He couldn't stop himself from saying where he was and now they are going to find him, _"Jaden, does it have to do with what you, Zak, and Kayla had been talking about?" _Jesse asked on the line as he sigh, "Yeah it does." He said to them as he took a sip of his drink and put it down. He was looking at other papers in it as he scratch Rick's name off the list with his pen and looked at his next target, a teenage girl.

"_Is there anything we could do for you back here Serge?" _Hassleberry asked and he shook his head, "Don't tell anyone that we are here that's for sure." He said and heard Aster voice, _"I thought I was the one who could leave without permission. Was this Zak idea?" _Jaden laugh, "No, Kayla's. Sure Zak can blow up and cause trouble when it's needed, but well behave. It's Kayla you have to look out sometimes." He said back to them and heard laughter in his ear where his phone was at.

"Okay I might be going back to Duel Academy in a body bag thanks to Zak, but don't tell anyone, or the police. We are trying to find the man who is doing all the attack that started seven years ago with me." He said as he heard nothing then Axel's voice, _"Building up a case and finding who fits the person who done it. It's not a bad plan." _Well that's a win for Zak then. Jaden nodded "That's the plan. But if we find the man or know who he is, we can still find more to him and why." And he looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky.

"_But will that be enough to get the man lock up mate?" _Jim asked him and before Jaden could answer, _"It'll be enough to get the police to look more into it then normally." _Zane's voice was heard and a door was close. "That's a purge in a nut shell." Jaden said as he took as he finish his drink and motion the waitress for his bill, "Thank you for staying." She said as she slips him a note as well with her number and time she gets off of work, "Great." The others heard him say as he took his wallet out and put it on the table and a ten dollar bill under the small salt container, "Alexis, I could tell you are worry, but don't worry, everything will be find, I promise. If this man had killed some people, then getting him off the streets and behind bars is the best we can do. I'm protecting the ones I love and know. That mean you and the rest of the guys." He said as walked out the café with his things in his hands a piece of paper with his next address where he needs to go.

"_Just be safe and come back." _She said and he smile, "Always." He said and heard a hit to the wall or table, _"If you don't, I'll kill you and bring you back to life and kill you again for leaving my sister heartbroken." _Atticus said angry causing Jaden to stop walking down the side walk he was on and his eyes widen, "Yes sir." He said and the phone clicks off before he could hear Alexis say something by Atticus ending the call.

**With Kayla**

"He had cold blue eyes and bleach blond hair. He threw me to the floor after I regain my breath. He had broken two of my ribs. I knew somehow I wasn't going to live so he told me this, 'I failed twice, but not tonight I won't.' He kick me on my side and I rolled to my stomach and I saw nothing and I knew then I died, but I didn't. I woke up a month later in the hospital with a huge headache ever been made to man. I then found out I was shot in my head." Mr. K said to Kayla as she wrote down what he said.

"What else can you tell me, Mr. K." she asked as she saw him did a height thing, "He was about six foot three. Very tall person. And this is where he shot me in the head." He turns his head around and showed her a bullet wound in the back of his head, "How I lived? I wish I knew. But I thank God everyday that he saved me on that day and the doctors who removed the bullet from my head. I pray that others who was his victims to him and made out alive as well." Mr. K. said as she nodded and stood up, "Thank you so much in your help of this. Here is my number, please call me if anything else you remember and don't tell this to the police till we are certain who has done this." She handed him a piece of paper and shook his hand, "Thank you for listening, and I'm sorry for what my men did to you. Every since the attack it's hard to trust people." He said to her as she nodded, "Then trust me to find your man. If he did kill others we want to show him the sadness he gave to others." She bows to him and left the area and went back to the sidewalk and starch his name and went to the next person she was to meet, address in hand.

**With Zak**

"He came busting down my door and began to shoot at me. I ran away from him, but got me in my left leg." Ms. Rain said as she shown Zak her leg and a wound was there where she said he hit. "He came to, pulled my shorts down and said, 'Scream and I'll shoot again.' His voice was filled with anger and then I notice he was going to rape me." This cause Zak's eyes to widen, "Wait he rape you?" she nodded and went on as he wrote, "Yes, I tried to break free, but he put his gun to my head and I stop fighting and let him do. I knew I wasn't going to make it, but I pray that I would and I did. His eyes, cold blue eyes, his bleach blond hair was all I can see as I pass out many times when I was being rape. Taller than me, he was aggressive to me and hurt me bad. That's why I can't trust very many men with me and remain unmarried." She said as tears came down her eyes and she hugged herself.

Zak stood up and grabs a pack of tissues in his pocket and handed it to her, "Ms. Rain, its okay to cry when it's needed, that's why I'm doing this." She took it from him and went on in her shaky voice, "He was tan and a little muscular in his black clothing. Even though he said he wasn't going to shoot me, he did." She turn her head around and showed Zak the bullet wound in her head, "My sister found the next day and I was in the hospital and I lived, but was in a coma for a few weeks. The man was never caught." She turn her head back to face Zak again as he wrote down what she told him.

He stood up and she did as well, "Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry for what happen. I will find this man and make him pay for what he had done. Here is my number, please call if you remember anything else." He said and she pulled him in a hugged, "No thank you for what you are doing for me." She said and both pull back and he exited the house and got in the car. He looked at what he has and starch Ms. Rain off the list and had the address of where he was going next and started the car and drove off, anger filled his mind of what this person was doing to these people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Jaden began to walk to where to his next person, a teenage girl. But with him a suitcase with him, handcuff to his wrist. He was walking a little off of the city limits and came to a building, where he needed to be. Jaden stop and looked up at the building and knew what was going to happen once he step one more step. He hoped the leader remember the favor he promise; now fate must run its course.

Jaden took one step and came eye-to-eye with a dagger to his throat and a boy holding it to him. They lock eyes as Jaden saw the look of joy in his eyes. The boy looked about his aged, taller than him by two-three inches. He his hair was short and dirty blond and wore all black. Jaden didn't seem scared but knew what could happen to him in a second if he does anything to move or talk to his attacker.

"Looks like someone got lost going home." Said the boy with the dagger to Jaden's throat as more people, dress as the dirty blond came out of the shadows and the building and surrounded them. Jaden grip the suitcase handle and looked to his attacker, "I'm cashing in a favor that your leader, Matt Rain had given me." Jaden said as close his eyes and reach for his pocket and pulls out a red and black card with "MR" own it and shows it to his attacker who gasps in shock, "How did you get-" he started but Jaden cut it, "Favor for a friend." as he used his hand with the card he is holding and push his attacker hand away from him and moved past him into the building.

Once inside, Jaden made his way, or force his way, as he made his way down the hall. Behind him were knocked out gang members, who some were awake; some were bleeding after being knock with the suitcase Jaden had. Jaden made to where he needed to be, the main room. He knocked, but heard nothing. He knocked again, and still nothing. He kick the door off its hinges and lower his leg as he saw the man he was looking for, "Must you cause such trouble for me and my gang." The man was standing in front of a large window.

The window leads to an underground training room where some people where punching or firing off guns at targets. "Sorry, but cashing is in order." Jaden said as he walked to a table that was in the middle of the room. "I see. Jaden what is it you want me to do?" the man turn around to face Jaden. He had blond hair, wore red and black clothing and had black boots. He walked to the table as Jaden open the suitcase in front of the man, "Matt, if you can help me, this will be your, but you have to help me. Do that, you can have it." Matt eyes widen and then smile as Jaden close the suitcase. **(Explain about that a little later.) **

"And you want me to do to get that?" he asked Jaden as he sat down, "Your sister-" Jaden began but was cut off, "She's dead. Died within a school fire." Matt said quickly and Jaden nodded, "Sorry." He said as Matt waved his hand in the air, "What do you want me to do." He asked as Jaden sat in a chair across of Matt and began, "Well…"

**With Kayla**

"Great just great, this person died in a school fire. Guess I'll wait at-" she began but bump into someone, "Sorry." She said as she looked at the man. He had some grey hair but most were brown. He wore a red button shirt and black pants. His shoes were black. He held Kayla so she wouldn't fall down on the ground, "It's alright. As long you didn't get hurt that's the important thing." He said as Kayla stood up straight.

**With Zak**

"Bad dog, bad dog!" Zak yelled as he ran to the door of a house and knock as he pushed the dog away from him so he wouldn't get bite…again. "Ow! Quit you mutt! Hey, help me!" he yelled at the man, who opens the door after Zak knocked. The man eyes widen, "That's enough girl! Stop that!" he yelled as he pulled Zak in the house, who yelp as he covers his left wrist, where he was bit and was now bleeding. "Why am I always the one getting attack by animals!? First squirrels then dogs! What's next: fishes!" he yelled as the door close and the man looked at Zak, who sweat drop, "Sorry, she's over protected over me." He walked to Zak with a first aid kit as Zak sat down in an armchair.

**At Duel Academy**

A boat had reach the docks of the school and man came walking down the plank and looked to the school, _"I hope I'm not too late."_ The man thought as he began to walk to the school, with a worry look and thoughts running in his head as he bump into a student who was in Ra yellow, "Sorry I was in a hurry, and I guess wasn't looking where I was going." The man apologize to the students as he moved past the student the building to see Chancellor Sheppard

**With Jaden**

Matt nodded and took Jaden hand, agreeing with him, "You my old friend, have a deal. I'll take care of things at Duel Academy. I'll keep an eye out for your friends." Jaden sigh and smile as he and Matt let go of hands and both stood up for their sitting place, "Thank you Matt. I don't know what to say." Jaden said as Matt waved his hand in the air, "Forget about it. You were always better at dueling than me. Plus it gives me something to do after the gang war we were just in." he said as he turned his back to Jaden. Jaden walked out the room with the suitcase and left the building with a smile.

**With Kayla**

Both Kayla and the man she bump into earlier were at the café she was to meet with Jaden and Zak once ever thing was done, "So you are looking for your twin bother?" Kayla asked as she looked at the man who nodded to her, "Yes, you see, were to start our research, but was separated at the airport." The man, named Josh said as he pinches his nose. Kayla smile sadly, "He might still be in the city. We could-"as she started but was cut off by Josh, "I looked everywhere for my brother." He said as Jaden walked in and was shock.

"Jaden, this is Josh. He is doing the same thing as we were doing." Kayla said as Jaden sat down next to Kayla. Their table was big enough to fit four people. Jaden did not have the suitcase with him, but looked at Josh with a smile, "Wow. Do you think you know who could have done all that to those people?" Jaden asked as the man shook his head, "No, but your friend Kayla said you are a victim of this attacker." Josh said as he looked at Jaden with blue eyes. This causes a chill to go that his spine. Cold eyes.

Zak walked in and ran to Jaden, Kayla, and Josh, "Who the hell are you?" Zak demanded as he looked ready to jump the man. "This is Josh, be nice or the squirrels will get you." Jaden said as he pulled Zak in a chair next to him. The table was round with Josh to Kayla left, Kayla to Jaden's right, Zak to Jaden's left and Zak to Josh's right. "What happened to your wrist!?" Kayla asked as she grab Zak left wrist, "Ow! It still hurts you know! And I was attack by a dog!" he yelled at her as he yank his wrist away from her. His wrist was cover in white bandages.

"Back to earlier, Josh is doing the same thing as we are. So be nice. Zak, the last person, what did you find out. The last two died in a school fire." Jaden turn to Zak who was eyeing Kayla and his wrist, rubbing it slightly, "Well, he has no memory what-so-ever, only the looked of cold blue eyes. We could already scratch Seto Kabia off the list." He joked as he looked at Jaden who smirk and Kayla giggle.

All four talked till they were told that they must leave so the café can close. It was already nine at night and Kayla was tired, "See ya tomorrow boys. Don't get attack by a squirrel Zak." She waved and ran off to her house before Zak could yell at her and went to his car and drove off. Jaden and Josh parted with "byes" and went home for the night as he called Alexis to talk to her before she went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

Three days past and Jaden was heading out to his doctor's appointment. The good thing about living is that his house was not far to the clinic he goes. Jaden exited his house, wearing the same outfit he wore three days ago, but he was wearing a jacket that was light brown and it was short sleeve. He looked his door and began walking to the clinic holding his head, "Danmit, it this keeps up, I may need to shoot myself if I have to stop it." He chuckle, "Like that would happen. Kayla would bring me back alive and she and Zak would kill me themselves."

Within five minutes he reach the clinic and walked into the A/C waiting room and walked over to a brown oval and stood at the counter signing in as a lady turn to him and nodded and handed him a clipboard, "Just fill this out and bring it back, we'll have you seen in a minute once filled." She said as she turns to her computer and began to type. Jaden took the clipboard and walked to a sofa that was empty and with a pen he was given, began to fill out the information that was given to him.

Once done he walked back to the counter and put the clipboard and pen down and walked back to where he was sitting and waited to be called. He looked around the room. It was liter with few painting of plains and a TV hanging in a corner of the left of the room. Armchairs' and sofas filled the carpet room. Jaden was sitting on the right of the room. People litter the room, some by themselves and some with kids or elderly people.

Jaden lean back and took out his phone to turn it off so he wouldn't have to deal with it when he was being treated. Names were being called and Jaden was hoping to be called next when he heard his name, "Jaden Yuki." A female nurse called out and Jaden stood up and follow the nurse in.

He was weighted, took his height and blood pressure by the nurse and followed her to a room where he was told to wait for his doctor. What seem like forever, his doctor came in, "Hi Dr. Kyle." Jaden greeted his doctor as Dr. Kyle jester him to sit on the exam table, "Hello Jaden, I see the reason why you are here is because of." He stops to look at his clipboard, "your head. Is it getting worse after all these years?" he asked Jaden and saw he nodded, "I see."

Jaden sat there as Dr. Kyle checked his ears, "Well, ears are clean. Now your eyes. Look into the light." He said as he flash a light in Jaden's eyes and turns it off and wrote something down on paper that was attached to the clipboard. Jaden rubbed his eyes to be able to see again and saw Dr. Kyle tack out a small wooded Popsicle stick, "Now open your mouth and say "Aww."" Jaden open his mouth and did what he was told and close it when Dr. Kyle was done and looked to see he was writing something. "Okay now to check your heartbeat." Dr. Kyle took out his stethoscope and put it under Jaden shirt, "Breath in" Jaden did, "then out." He moved it to a different place on Jaden's chest, "Breath in, then out." Jaden did as he was told. Dr. Kyle did it one more time and moved it to Jaden's back, "Repeat." He order and did it three times and removed the stethoscope and put it around his neck and wrote down something on his clipboard.

He took out a wet cotton ball, "Finger." He order and dabbed Jaden left finger and use an instrument and put it to his finger and press a button on it and blood came out of Jaden's finger. Dr. Kyle drew the blood to another instrument and put a band-aid on Jaden's finger, "I'll be right back." He said and slide out the room.

Dr. Kyle came back ten minutes later, "Alright, you are in perfect health, sorry that it took so long to get blood and things checkout." He apologize to Jaden who waved a hand in the air, "It was checkup day." He said as Dr. Kyle walked over to him, "Well, that nice little scar of the bullet wound that was once there is a nice reminder to you to be careful. Lady Luck is in love with you to let you live." He said as he looked past Jaden's hair and looked at the back of his head to the scar.

"Yeah, she is in love with me, but she has to back off, when all this is over. I have someone waiting back at Duel Academy." Jaden said as Dr. Kyle moved his hands away from Jaden's head and looked at him in the eyes, "Aww yes, your girlfriend." He said as he went to a sink in the room to wash his hands and dried them.

"Headaches?" Dr. Kyle asked as he looked at Jaden, "Yes, since my third year began, it started to get worse and worse and it's always there." Jaden explain to Dr. Kyle as he nodded, "Did you hit your head or something? Or get hit with another bullet?" "Well a few days ago before coming out here, a hitman was at the school and I was graze in the side of the head. Kayla saved me that day." Jaden said as Dr. Kyle pace the room.

"Well for what you told me from your first year till now, it wouldn't be a surprise you are playing hero. Including that Yubel and your journey to the Dark World. It could be something else, but my hunch is the dark effort of you other alter ego guy, Haou. But it's just a hunch. I really don't know." Dr. Kyle said as he wrote down something on a small piece of paper and handed to Jaden. The reason on why Dr. Kyle knows of Jaden's adventures was because at some points in his first, second, and parts of third, with the bio-bands and the transporting of Duel Academy, he was there to see about Jaden when his friends were around to make sure he didn't kill himself.

"You know where the Drug Store is at. Take two today and tomorrow, one in the morning and then one at night. Make sure you eat something before taking it, or you wont be at your best of the game. If it feels like its getting worst, stop taking them and call me and we'll see what else to give you. Other than that, just be careful of what you are doing." He walked to the door when Jaden jump off the exam table and follow Dr. Kyle back to the waiting room, "Thanks Doc. I'll keep you up-to-date." Jaden said as he walked out the clinic to the Drug Store.

He had an hour to kill before picking up his medicine as he turn on his phone and click the green button when it show someone was calling him, "Hello?" he said to the person on the line, _"Jaden? Good, about time you answer." _Other person on the other line said, "I was at the clinic, no cell phones on." Jaden said as he walked around the drug store and stop to flip through a magazine and put the phone between his left ear and left shoulder to hold it, _"Well, your friends are safe. Nothing coming up yet and my boys are doing a check on that Josh guy for you. He does have a twin, yes, he's at the school, but shows nothing bad."_ The other said.

Jaden's eyes widen then went back to normal, "You sure Matt?" he asked as he saw an article on a duel that was on TV last night. _"Yeah, he isn't doing anything, but that Josh character, I don't trust him. And they way you said it two nights ago, I would be on my toes in I were you, who knows what he'll do to kill anyone who knows him." _Matt said to Jaden as Jaden read the article and sigh, "Don't worry I will. It's just Kayla and Zak I'm worry, Kayla is like me, good with people to be friends, but for me, a small nagging is at the back of my head. Zak would do anything to make sure we are both safe, even it means putting himself in the line of fire. Isn't that the reason he left your gang after one of the gang wars with "Crushes."" Jaden said on the line as he looked up from the article and grab his phone with his left hand.

Matt laugh was heard from the other line, _"Yeah, he'll do anything to keep his family and friends safe. He's also like you Hero boy." _And Jaden laugh as well at his nickname and went back to reading the article, "That's Zak for ya." Jaden heard his name being called and didn't realize he spent an hour talking to Matt, "Matt, I'll catch up with you later tonight, bye." Jaden said as he end the call and pocket his phone as he put the magazine down where he got it and went to get his medicine and thank the man as he payed for it.

Once outside, Jaden open the small bottle and took two small white pills and threw it in his mouth as he walked to his house, "I need to know how these will affect me." He said as he walked faster to his house and opens the door to the main door of the house, close it, and crash on the sofa and laid there. Within thirty minutes, he pasted out and slept a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

**With Matt the very same day he called Jaden after his doctor's appointment**

"_Jaden's friends are one of a kind. They keep him on his toes as he does the same. But Jaden has too much energy for his on good to be able for them keep up with him."_ Matt though as he sat in a classroom next to a light blue haired boy with glasses that went to his nose. He was wearing a Ra yellow jacket, "Matt you remind me off our friend Jaden. I wish he was here to meet you." Syrus said as he sat down next to Matt as a dreadlock haired boy with a sleeves Ra yellow jacket sat to his right of Matt, "Yeah you would like the Serge. Too bad he isn't here." Hassleberry said as the rest of the gang filled up seats either on the bottom where Matt is sitting or the top row above him.

"You speck a lot about this Jaden, who is he? Did he graduation and became a pro?" Matt asked in a fake question tone, "No he didn't, he left with a couple of his friends and headed back to the city." A girl with blond hair and was wearing an Obelisk girl uniform said a row higher than Matt seat was, "Don't worry Lex, Jaden, Kayla, and Zak will come back." A boy with brunette hair said as he patted her shoulder. The boy wore an Obelisk boy uniform. _"The Rhodes kids, and that must be Jaden's girlfriend. Jaden picked her before anyone else, she perfect for Jaden. But I'm going to have to talk to him. How dare he not tell me he had a twin!" _as he yelled that in his head, another blue hair boy sat in a seat on the row under him with a cowboy who sat to the left blue hair boy, _"Is that even legal to have a real crocodile here at this school!? _And a muscular boy sat to the left of the cowboy. The crocodile was at the cowboy feet.

"_Now I want to question Jaden's choice of friends now."_ As he heard two students talking to each other, one with a British accent and wearing a Ra yellow jacket and a black hair boy wearing nothing but black, _"If I had to hear him yell one more time, I will lose it. This is one thing I will need to talk to Jaden about." _Matt though as an angry mark was formed on his head, "Hey Jesse, is Chazz always this annoying?" Matt lean forward to Jesse as Jesse turn to him, "Sometimes, he's just trying to prove he's the top duelist here. Jaden already has that cover." He said in a Southern accent.

"Geez, Chazz be quiet, it's annoying now!" Matt snapped. Matt was wearing the Obelisk boy uniform and as he turn in his seat, "Please Chazz." Alexis asked as she looked to him as a grown up with long blond hair tied with a pony-tail, wearing Obelisk clothing, _"Please tell me that is not a lady?" _Matt never seen the person before but of something instead as a smirk grew on his face.

**At the end of class…**

Matt walked out the classroom with his arm around Jesse shoulder and via versa with Jesse and his arm, both were laughing as they left as they heard Dr. Crowler yelling for Matt, "Told ya I could do that with a straight face!" Matt laugh as they walked out the building for lunch. They were heading to the Slifer Dorm for lunch. "Matt you could get in trouble for that!" Alexis said as she tried to control her laughter, "Yes mom, I'll be nice to the 'IT' teacher." Matt said as he and Jesse let go of each other. Alexis blush as everyone laugh as Bastion and Axel shook their heads at Matt.

"So" Matt said between bites in the dorm, "If words could hurt him, I should have thrown a dictionary at him. He needs to let loose a little." Everyone was sitting around eating and talking as Matt told different stories and what went through his mind while in class when he was making fun of Dr. Crowler, "But if you threw that you would have been expelled from the school mate." Jim said as he lower himself to give his crocodile, who he now knows as Shirley some of his food, "Wouldn't be the first time." Matt said as he pushes his plate a little away from him as he put his head on the table.

"When was the first soldier?" Hassleberry asked, _"Note to self, asked Jaden about Axel and Hassleberry._ Well a few years ago, I was dealing with this bully who was picking on my little sister and I walked by and saw her being kicked in the stomach. Now remember at the time I was carrying a dictionary at the time, the only book I had in my bag, I heard the bully said, "Words won't hurt me!" and began to kick and some of his friends punch her. I ran at them screaming, "Then try a dictionary you asshole!" and threw at him and began throwing punches.

In the end, I ended up carrying my sister home saying to the bullies, "Don't ever catch me seeing you making my sister cry like that again, or you'll regret meeting me. Day later, I was expelled but was able to continue my study to next grade and my sister was safe because those bullies were sent to the Juvenile Center. So it was like a win-win and a win-lose situation if you ask me." Matt finished his story. He and his sister are from America and moved away to Japan to be away from all that and the nightmares that his sister was living in.

Everyone was quiet at this point, taken in the information that was given from him. Matt took his phone out and looked at the time. He was going to miss class for this call. "Where are you going?" Syrus asked, "Promise a friend I'll call him during lunch." Matt answers as he walked out tapping familiar numbers in his phone and put it to his ears.

It picked up on the third ring, _"Hello?"_ said the person on the other line,_ "So he is out of his doctor visit." _Matt though and then said, "Jaden, good about time you answer." He said as he began to walk away from the Slifer Dorm onto the lighthouse to talk. _"I was at the clinic, no cell phones on."_ Jaden said on the other line as Matt heard paper being flipped and the other phone being moved. "Well, your friends are safe. Nothing coming up yet and my boys are doing a check on that Josh guy for you. He does have a twin, yes; he's at the school, but shows nothing bad." Matt said to the phone as he looked to the ocean. It was true, Josh does have a twin and he teaches Dueling History, a class Matt slept through.

"_You sure Matt?"_ Jaden asked on the other line. Matt though his tone was different, but shook it off, "Yeah, he isn't doing anything, but that Josh character, I don't trust him. And the way you said it two nights ago, I would be on my toes in I were you, who knows what he'll do to kill anyone who knows him." Matt said to him. He only knows that the Josh guy or his twin, he doesn't see anything different about the two, it was hard to see which one are who and who.

He heard a sigh on the other line, _"Don't worry I will. It's just Kayla and Zak I'm worry, Kayla is like me, good with people to be friends, but for me, a small nagging is at the back of my head. Zak would do anything to make sure we are both safe, even it means putting himself in the line of fire. Isn't that the reason he left your gang after one of the gang wars with "Crushes.""_

Matt mentally slaps himself, he forgot all about that, but laugh it off, "Yeah, he'll do anything to keep his family and friends safe. He's also like you Hero boy." He used Jaden's nickname that was given to him by when he first met Jaden years before.

He heard laughter on the other and made a smile at this, _"That's Zak for ya." _He heard a person call Jaden's name, _"Matt, I'll catch up with you later tonight, bye." _Before Matt could say anything, line went dead. He pocket his phone and looked to the ocean with his hands folded across his shoulder.

He didn't know how long he was there when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost fell in the water screaming, "Who the hell-" but stop when he saw it was Axel, "Oh sorry Axel." Matt said as he straightens himself to look at him. Axel looked at him with no emotion on his face, "Um, you okay-"he began but was cut off, "Jaden, you know him." He asked as he moved closer to Matt, _"Shit, nothing gets past him. _Yeah, I do, but don't tell anyone. On a mission for him." He said as he looked around and drew his hand through his hair.

"That's the story." Matt told Axel everything about what and why he was here. He and Axel were still at the lighthouse when he told the story, "So you see, that new professor, could the one that done it, or his brother that's with Jaden and friends in the city." Matt finish as he sat down cross legged and lean back on his hands. "So that's why you've been secretly lately." Axel said as he looked down at Matt.

Matt stayed quiet and kept looking at the ocean. He didn't hear Axel at all, "Jaden is like my little brother. He, Kayla, and Zak are like family to me. Even after…" he trailed off and used his bangs to cover his eyes. He didn't want to talk about his sister to someone who doesn't understand.

They stayed like that till dark and Matt was trying to call Jaden, which he was not listening, "If I could guess, that medicine he picked up today has his ass out like a light with no one answering at the front door." Matt said as he pockets his phone. He and Axel stayed there talking about adventures and life before meeting Jaden and Matt confessing he doesn't like dueling.

"To busy dealing with gangs problems, don't have time to duel at all like Jaden, Kayla and Zak. Their lucky, well minus Jaden being in a coma and stuff, but Lady Luck won't let go of him. It's like he is her drug." He said as he and Axel were headed to the Slifer Dorm as Axel laugh, "Jaden has that ability to be able to change his fate." Axel said as he looked ahead, "Wish I had that! Jaden you ungrateful bastard! Hogging Lady Luck, I need her!" Matt screamed and anime tears fell from his eyes as he hugged his knees and using his finger to play in the dirt.

Axel chuckle as the rest of the gang heard him scream, "What's wrong with him?" Atticus asked Axel as they walked to Matt, who was still playing the dirt, "Lady Luck that's who!" Matt scream out loud in chibi form with his head grew big when he screamed that and went back to normal size. Everyone went had a confuse face as Axel shook his head and Shirley growl causing Matt to jump in the air and run up the stairs that lead to Jaden room and slam the door shut, "What is his problem?" Chazz asked as Axel shook his head, "Everything." And walked away from them to his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

Jaden slowly open his eyes and closed them quickly due to the light coming in the window in his living room. He moved his hand to help cover his eyes as he sat up. He moved his hand and open his eyes and looked around, "Where am- oh the medicine. Wow and the headache is gone to." He said as he moved his hand to the back of his head where his scar is at. He notices the bottle of his medicine and looked at the time, "It's going to be during dinner for me to take it." It was a little over three in the afternoon.

He looked to his phone and saw on the screen: fifteen miss calls, ten text messages, and four voicemail. Jaden sigh and walked to his room to change into something better. He was now in a black shirt with a sleeveless red jacket. He has dark blue pants on and his good old Slifer shoes from Duel Academy. He ran his fingers in his hair in front of his mirror near the front door to make it look he didn't sleep all day yesterday and today, but it didn't work out as plan.

Jaden walked out his house and lock his door. The last time he didn't lock it, a lot of things had to be replace and his parents weren't happy with that. Jaden saw the latest text message; it was from Zak saying to meet him near the park.

Jaden ran to the park and saw Zak. He didn't look happy at all. He was wearing black all the way to his shoes. Black sleeves shirt, black pants, and black shoes all this made his eyes pop out. His left wrist has bandages around it. Jaden ran to him and stop to catch his breath, "Why does it look you just kill a squirrel and got away with it?" he said jokily but stop when Zak put his hands around his shirt collar and was lift in the air, "Where the hell were you yesterday!? You were supposed to be back with us after you picked up your medicine!" yeah he was mad.

"I passed out! I didn't know what the medicine would do to me. And where's Kayla and that Josh guy at!?" Jaden yelled back as he tried to get out of Zak grip. Zak let go of one hand and punch Jaden in the jaw, sending Jaden flying back. Some people who were at the park saw this and stop what they were doing.

Jaden hand flew to his mouth as he glare at Zak, "What the hell!?" he yelled as Zak started to walk to him with his hands balled at his sides. "Kayla! That's who!" Zak was about to throw another punch when someone grab his balled hand and twisted it causing Zak to cry in pain.

Jaden looked up and saw it was Matt, "Hey Hero Boy, you okay?" Jaden saw what Matt was doing as he pinned Zak to the ground, "Stop it Zak!" Matt order as Zak started to get up. Zak became calm as he rested on the ground and Matt let go of him. Zak sat up and used his left hand to rub his right wrist as Matt help Jaden up on his feet, "Nothing bad, teeth will be in pain for a few days though." He commented as Jaden laugh.

"What are you doing here Matt?" Zak asked as he stood up.

"Came to save you from yourself."

"What?" and Matt turn to Jaden.

"Josh is not the person you want to hang out with. His brother John is someone to talk to." Jaden nodded, "I knew it. But what does this-"he began to talk but was cut off, "The reason Zak is throwing punches at you is because Kayla went to Duel Academy with Josh." Matt said as he looked to Zak.

That did it, "Goddamnit!" "Calm down. We have time to reach them." Matt said as he raise his balled up hand to Zak, "Some of my guys are there waiting for Josh at the dock at the school, so if Josh try something funny, they'll get him. " Matt said as he threw Jaden a smirk and Jaden nodded. Zak stayed quiet and walk to the dock at the edge of the city to get to Duel Academy.

"Guess he's mad." Matt said as he and Jaden follow Zak. Matt was wearing the Obelisk boy uniform, "What do you mean?" Jaden asked as he put his hands behind his head. Matt sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "When he left my gang, he made me promise not be involve with his friends and their problems." Jaden looked at him, "But I asked for help from you."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, gotta to love loop holes in some promises."

The reach to where Zak was at as he started to climb a ship, "Good thing the captain listen." "Listen or felt threaten." Jaden said sending a sideway glance at Matt with a smirk as Matt burst out laughing, "Good point mate!" and that made Jaden laugh as Matt started to cuss Jim's name


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

Jaden, Zak, and Matt were on the boat handing to Duel Academy where Kayla was taken by Josh who was heading there himself. Zak walked up to Jaden when Matt was finished talking to him about what he knows about Josh and went to the Captain's Bridge.

"Why is Matt here Yuki?" he asked in a cold tone while looking eyes with brown eyes. His green eyes showed betrayal. Jaden sighed and explain, "I know you left and stuff back at the gang and stuff Zak, but I needed to talk to his sister. She was just like me, got shot in the head, fell in a coma, and only explain what happened back then. When I got there, I was told she died in a school fire."

Zak eyes widen and turn his head away from Jaden to look at the ground. They were at the deck part of the ship and Jaden was leaning on the railings with his eyes to the ocean. Zak grip the railing, "And if Kayla died?" he asked and Jaden turn to him.

"Then I'll turn the whole world upside down and kill Josh myself." Zak looked back up and saw his Jaden's eyes turn gold, "Your doing it again." He whisper and as Jaden close his eyes and open them again to show brown eyes.

"Sorry." He apologizes and looks back to the ocean. "So..." Zak began as Jaden sigh, "A while back, I saved Matt when he needed help. I was walking around the city to clear my head at the time. I saw he was fighting a local gang member from their rival and he looked like he needed help so I jumped in, drew a few punches, and brought Matt to my house to get clean up and wounds to tend to. He left within an hour so I wouldn't get jump if they saw Matt at my house."

Zak now understood why, "A favor." And Jaden nodded, "Yeah, at the time, dueling was my game and stuff, and before he left, he asked me to join, like you before me." Zak gasp with wide eyes, "I declined because it was my first year so I had to go to school, course I pass sleeping with an A+" he laugh as Zak laugh as well.

"Glad to see the tension gone. It was starting to bother me." They both turn to see Matt holding a case in his hands and Zak smile, "Yeah sorry about that man. Didn't mean for it." And Matt shook his head, "You have reason, so it's all good." As he set the case down and kneel in front of it as he open it.

Zak and Jaden walked to him and held two hands with two Tiny Bee pistols to Jaden and handed a smaller version to Zak, "How long has it been since I held a gun?" Zak asked as he looked at his guns. He saw what Jaden was doing.

Jaden took one the pistols and pull back on his belt in the back of his jacket and spelt it there and pull back his jacket to hide it. Zak did the same thing; expect he put his shirt over it. Matt close the case and stood up, he was holding a slightly larger on than Jaden, "Since you left us." Matt answers as he put his in his holster as he looked to Jaden, who was putting the other pistol where his other was at, under his jacket.

Zak did the same, "My boys didn't catch Josh when they landed at the school and now are looking for him. Seems to me he knew what was going to happen. His twin brother cannot trusted." Matt raised his left hand to stop Jaden, "I know what I said back at the city, it was because I was unsure if his brother is working with him or not. So I'm not taking chance with it."

Matt put his hand down as both boys nodded and looked to the ocean, "Well be at the grounds in less than three hours, become friends with your new toys and get ready" he threw both ammo packs at the two boys, who caught them, "if we must, fire without question and we will follow." He looked at Jaden with a smirk, "Understood Serge." As he walk away leaving Jaden with a confuse face before he smack himself, "He hangout with Hassleberry for too long." As Zak laugh.

**Kayla's POV**

It was dark, so dark. I couldn't see anything. She had spent the last half hour trying to get out of the rope she was tired. Even if I do get out, I don't know how long of a drop I will fall. She was hanging from the ceiling and looked at the ground, if you called it a ground. She hung her head as a tear came down her eye, Jaden, Zak, where are you. I need you two for my strength. I can't do this alone. I'm afraid.

She was always afraid when Zak or Jaden wasn't with her. Yet she knew something was going to happen to her, but she didn't know it was so soon. Tears came down her eyes as she cried for the two and close her eyes as she pray for them to hurry up and find her.

**Jaden and company**

Jaden and Zak breath hitch in their throats as they saw the school in their eyes sight and got ready to get off. Whatever Matt had done to the Captain, Jaden was grateful for that. Zak was ready to take on anything now and help Jaden and Matt find Kayla with all his might.

Jaden knew it was true, he felt Kayla on the island and knew she was calling for help. She made think she could take on the world like Jaden; she will always be scared if she didn't have Zak or himself by her side to make sure she was safe from harm.

Matt came walking and stood next to Jaden left as Zak to Jaden right, "What now Hero Boy?" Jaden looked up as the boat came to a stop to show four of Matt's boys at the ground waiting for them. Jaden smile and walked from the plank that was now there by the captain workers, "Find and collect what was stolen." And he jet off to the school, looking for Josh twin brother with Zak, Matt, and Matt's boys on his heel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

As Jaden enter the school, getting weird glances at some students and saw one of his friends, "Axel!" he called to him as he saw him turn around and looked to Jaden, "Jaden?" he question look was shown. By now Matt and the others had caught up with him. "Jaden what?" Jim voice was heard as well and the rest of the gang was shown, except Alexis.

"Where's Alexis?" Jaden asked as Syrus hugged him crying as Jaden tried to push him off to look at the others. "Jaden, his brother is a few doors down, lets' get going." Matt said tugging at Jaden arm to get him moving. "Wait." He order and looked to Atticus, "We don't know. She stormed off with what Chazz said to her" Jaden glared at Chazz who shot one at Atticus, "and we can't find her anywhere." Matt cuss loudly and began pushing Jaden, "Jaden focus! We have to go, NOW!" Matt roared as Jaden tried to get out of his grip, "This isn't for my own health!" he yelled at Jaden again.

Jaden growled and shot a glare at Matt and did nothing, but follow Matt anyway, Zak nudged his head to Matt boys to follow and they did. Zak follow slowly, "Try and keep up." He said and ran to keep up with them as they gang look at each other and follow.

They reach where Jaden, Matt, Matt's boys, and Zak, "Stay put till I say so." Jaden looked to the Matt's boys, who nodded. Jaden reach for his pistols and stood in front of the door, "Game on." He whisper and the door open and ran in, gun shots were heard and screams. Matt and Zak follow suit doing the same thing.

When the door opened for Jaden, he bolted down the stairs, firing ammo at the feet of the professor who was teaching. Half way down the stairs he jump and did a front flip while firing more at the professor feet and landed in a crouching position with his arms flips the empty cartridge and moved both pistols behind his back and flip new ones he was given on the boat and stretch out his arms in front of him to the professor with a death glare in his eyes and fingers on the trigger.

Screams were heard everywhere as students began to run out the classroom. The only people who were there was, the gang, Matt and his boys, Zak, the shock professor, Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler, "What in Blazing is going on!?" who both arrive when a student ran to them about what was going on. Jaden didn't know or cared how the two came, he wanted answers. Matt went to the shock professor as Zak to the left side, both had pistols out stretch and pointed at the professor, "Alright, where is Josh!" Jaden demand with his voice cold as winter and his eyes gold. Zak didn't care about Jaden eyes, he was glad Haou was out to play with them. Matt smirk and looked dead on at the professor as Jaden or Haou stood up, "I said where is Josh!" and he fired warning shots at the man feet.

Zak took a step forward, "If you value life, tell us where he is, and maybe, just maybe we will let you go." And Matt took a step forward, "If your brother didn't do anything to Kayla." And Haou moved forward and put his pistol to the professor head, "So, here are your choices, A: you tell us, B: we can force you to tell us, or C: I'll pump you full of lead!" he said with the trigger where to fire.

"Wait, I was trying to stop my brother before he does anything bad again! I swear I'm not helping him! Please understand me!" the professor scream at Haou as Zak and Matt now stood to the left and right side of the professor, "Tell me your choice John, where is he!" Haou demanded, ready to fire his brains out.

"The abandoned dorm! That was where I last saw him!" he yelled out.

"How can we trust you?" Zak asked.

"I was following him and he was there, carrying a girl with blond hair and was wearing a girl Obelisk blue uniform over his shoulder!" John yelled as Haou heard Atticus yell, "He has Alexis!?" Haou eyes turned back to brown, "If you are wrong, I will make good on my threat." He whispers to John as he nodded and Matt called his boys to make sure he didn't get away. Zak was out the classroom and was now waiting for Matt and Jaden.

As they walked up the stairs, Matt handed Jaden more ammo, "Never know when you need more." He said, "Ah hell." He said as he rubs his head, "Just make sure they don't get shot." Jaden said as he ran out the door when they got up at the top of the stairs and ran with Zak behind him on his heel.

"Right, easier said than done. Right, don't get shot by Hero Boy, he'll probably won't remember it." Matt said as he ran after Jaden and Matt, with the gang following behind them, with Atticus catching up with Jaden and Zak.

"Jay, what was that all about back there?" Atticus asked as they ran to the forest, "Well, Alexis is kidnap and you think I'm going to let the guy who did that get away, sorry I'm not having it." Jaden said to Atticus as he jump over the sigh that was at the entrance of the dorm and stop at the doorway. "Don't forget about Kayla. You know how she is when…" he trailed off as Jaden nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean Zak." As he tried to open the door when he heard the others behind them and Matt ran to them, "Its lock." Jaden mutter as Matt looked at the door, "On three." He said as Zak yelled, "Three!" and the three boys ram the door with their shoulders till the door broke down.

Atticus moved out the way as the boys ram the door as the gang was next to him, "Those three look detriment." Chazz said as they watch them try to break down the door. "Well Alexis was kidnap and was brought here, but on the look on Zak's face, it seems like another reason." Jesse said as he looked to Atticus, who looks worry for his sister. "Doesn't matter to me, I'll follow the Serge till I'm call to battle." Hassleberry said as he punches his hand with his fist. "Whoever this is, pissed off Haou." Syrus whisper softly as Jim and Axel nodded. The others didn't know about what really happen back at the Dark World, but Jaden tried not to say anything to them to make them upset. "More than just Haou mate." Jim whispers softly back as Axel looked at him, "Yeah, Zak has that look in his eyes that is ready to kill without a moment notices." He said as he Zak, Matt, and Jaden burst through the door and ran in when they heard "Three!"

Jaden took the lead as he followed Winged Kuriboh, _"Kuri Kuri!" _he said as Jaden pick up the pace, "But why there!? Even if it was where I-" that made Jaden realize something, where it all began, when Alexis was first kidnap by Titian, "But why there?" he asked as he stop to where he first duel Titian. Winged Kuriboh was now sitting on Jaden shoulder as he looked around where he stood. "Alexis! Kayla!" he yelled as they gang came to a stop where he stood. "The shadows are strong here." Zak said as he stood to the left of Jaden, and petted Winged Kuriboh between the wings, where he started to purr.

"Yeah, now duel monster spirits are real." Matt said as he saw Jesse holding Ruby Carbuncle in his arms. The Ojama brothers were holding on to Chazz screaming that they were scare, "Get off of me you cry babies!" Zak moved his hand that was scratching Winged Kuriboh and looked around with his head "Can't see anything. You sure this is where they are?" he asked Jaden as he look to his partner, "Winged Kuriboh was showing me where they are, but I don't know." He said as he heard a moan and looks up and gasp.

They all look up and saw why, "Kayla!" Zak yelled as Alexis was shown to be tied up like Kayla, a few feet away. "Alexis!" both Jaden and Atticus yelled as they heard a laugh and Josh walked in, "This is now your test, who must you choose, your lover,' points to Alexis.' Or family who you value with honor to protect." He pointed to Kayla. Under the two girls were to swirl of black spiral of darkness. Everyone gasp as Zak looked to the man, "Why you sick bastard!" as he ran to punch the man, but find him disappear from his sight. He turns to see he was on the other side of the room with a smirk.

Jaden was now lost, he didn't know who to choose: Alexis or Kayla. "Let those kids go!" they heard John voice as he ran in and looked to Josh, "These kids have nothing to do with anything!" he said as he Josh laugh, "Why brother, either way the shadows will get what it wants!" as Jaden looked between the man and then back at Matt and Zak.

Jaden took both pistols from his back and raised them to Josh, did with Zak and Matt, who follow, "You better have a plan Yuki." Zak said "If you don't, both girls are going to be lost to the shadows forever." Matt said as he took Jaden left and Zak took Jaden right, "Yeah, this will take about two seconds. If we just can get him to loss focus on the shadows, we can finish him off or just knock him out, whatever comes first." Jaden said as his eyes turn gold and he looked to Josh's eyes.

"Gives me one, and you two can get the girls. Besides, whoever is with the shadows, they're not human, their targets." Matt showed an apologia look to Haou, who rolled his eyes, "Saved it for someone who will need that look soon, because Josh world just got fuck." As Zak laugh at this as Matt ran forward, shooting at Josh's feet and began fighting Josh with his butt of the pistol as Haou and Zak began firing at the man feet. Winged Kuriboh was sitting on top of Jim's hat.

**John's POV**

I looked at what was going on, _"If he would have left those shadows looken creatures, he wouldn't be like this. And those two girls wouldn't be like this either." _he saw the boy in blond kicked his brother in the chest and Josh fell to the ground. He saw the two boys who ran to the blond and saw the black hair boy pick him up and punch him in the face.

The spiral around both girls began to engulf their legs and the black hair boy turn to the brunette who nodded and turn to the girls, "Even if you want both, you have to choose one." Josh said as he spit out blood. And the black hair boy gasps and saw why. The brunette ran to where the girls were at. I ran to the brunette, "Maybe I can help you." He said as he place a hand on his shoulder. The brunette looked at him with gold eyes, "Your brother already cause enough problems as it is, why do you want to help me?" his tone was serious now as he looked at me, "Its already too late to save him, I'll go in the shadows and take one of the places for the girls, they are important to you." I said to the boy as I stood under the girl with the Obelisk girl uniform and looked to the brunette, "Don't worry about me, I dealt with the shadows longer than you had."

**Haou's POV**

"_Brave he is." _I though this,_"He may be brave, but is he strong enough to stand the shadows?" _Jaden's voice echo in Haou mind, "Let's find out then." As I walked to John and put the pistols in my back of my belt and interlock my fingers and kneel on one knee as he climb on my hand with his on foot on my shoulder and his other in my hand and I threw him in the air and heard a scream, "NO!" it was from Josh as John was swallow by the darkness. The spiral around Kayla disappears and so was Alexis's. I saw Zak running to me and I stayed like I was and threw him in the air as he caught Kayla's rope.

I saw some of Jaden's friends, one with the cowboy hat, Jim and a muscle guy, Axel grab Josh so he wouldn't get away, and saw Matt running to me to and I threw him in the air as he grab Alexis's ropes and began to untied them along with Kayla's. I walked over to Kayla side as I was ready to catch her and Atticus was under Alexis, who was also ready to catch her.

Zak grab Kayla, "Haou, if you are not good at catching, I will kill you!" he yelled at me as I held at my hands, "Let see if you know how to aim!" I yelled back at him as I let Jaden take back control.

**Normal POV**

Jaden was now back in control and caught Kayla and moved away so Zak could get down, which didn't work as plan, "Who put the floor there!?" he yelled as he rub his head, which fell on. Jaden had Kayla in bridal style as well with Atticus with Alexis, _"Good, both are safe." _Jaden though as he walked over to Atticus, and shift Kayla's weight so he could place a hand on Alexis cheeks.

Matt jump off and went over to Josh with the rope that was once held Alexis and tied Josh up and put him over his shoulder, "Now I hope you like the police, because they will love to see you." He said as he walked out the dorm and out the woods.

Jaden smile at both girls, "Let's get out of here." He said as he walked out the dorm, with Kayla in his arms as the other follow. When they were outside, Kayla and Alexis began to wake up, "Morning you two."Jaden said to them with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

As soon as they got back to the dorm, Matt's boys, who all came back, were sent back to their gang house and to wait on orders. Zak making sure both Alexis and Kayla weren't hurt as Atticus, trying his best not to look worry that his sister was almost lost to the shadows. Everyone was now ready to explain what was really going on. Everyone but Axel who knew about it. Jaden was on the phone as Matt, Zak, and Kayla explain parts that they knew what to explain, but some was meant to be explain by the three, Zak, Kayla, and Jaden.

Jaden sigh and hung up his phone cussing slightly as he walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat next to Alexis, who he grab around the waist and put his face in her hair and rock her back and forth saying sorry to her, "Jaden, it's alright." She said as he shook his head, "No it's not. I was stupid for not realizing it and was too late." He mutter in her hair as he held her closer to him and tighten his arms around her waist, "Never again will it happen, I promise." He vow to her.

Matt, who was leaning against the wall with his arms across and one foot on Josh's back, who was knock out by Jaden after they made it back to the Slifer dorm with the butt of his pistols. Matt cleared his throat, "Well?" he asked as Jaden sigh, "Police is on the way to take him away." Jaden said as he looked at him, who nodded.

"What about.." Kayla began but stayed quiet. Jaden turn to her. She had bandages around her wrists and arms where she had rope marks that stop bleeding on her. Alexis didn't have anything like she did which made both Atticus and Jaden happy. "He is coming to, but I rather not hear him yell at me for forgetting the medicine at home." Jaden said as he put his head on Alexis's shoulder. Kayla nodded, "You have one, don't you?" she said as she reach in her pocket and pulled out a small bottle, open it and took a small pill, walked to him and stood at his side. Jaden looked up and open his mouth and Kayla put the pill in mouth and he closed it, "It should numb it till he gets here. It's a three hour ride." She explains as she sat next to Zak.

"Hey, back at the dorm, when Josh said which one would you choose, your lover or your family, who would you have choose Jaden and what did it mean by family?" Bastion asked Jaden as they all here a sigh as Matt, Kayla, and Zak looked to the ground, "Bastion, this isn't the time for that." Kayla said as she looked up with sad eyes. "No I think it is. They have to know." Matt said as he got up from his wall and looked to Jaden then at Zak who shook his head, "Matt, don't. We almost lost Kayla and Alexis, let's get things taken care of such as Josh being taken away to jail." He said as Jaden looked up, "No, I think it's a good enough time to say it." As he let go of Alexis and walked over to Kayla and Zak. He place his hand on Kayla's left shoulder. She reach one hand and place it on his right hand as Zak stood next to Jaden right and place a hand on Kayla's right shoulder and she place her left hand on his hand and all three looked to Jaden's friends as Kayla began, "My name is Kayla Faith Ray Yuki." Then Zak, "My name is Zak Smith Ethan Yuki." And then Jaden, "My name is Jaden Hope Yuki. These two are my step-brother and step-sister." "Jaden and Zak are my step-brothers." Kayla said as Zak said, "Kayla and Jaden are my step-sister and step-brother." He finished.

Matt walked over to them, "My name, real name is Matt Jason Andrew, the now new Guardian of these three." He finish as he place one hand on Zak and Jaden and looked to the others, who were shock at this information. It was Syrus who broke the tension, "But how-" he began, "Kayla's father marries my mother when my father died. When her father died, she took my last name as she kept her last name to remember him by. Zak's father marries my mother, who died and took my name as he kept his last name to remember his father. My mother died three months later after Zak's father died."

"I soon later began to train another person to take over my gang so I can keep them under a roof. I became their new guardian as soon as I left the gang, but of course at this time when these three went back to school, I went back to finish training my next to take over, who I know will make me proud." Matt said fixing up whatever was wondering.

"So you see, when I had a choice on who to save, it would be _Kazoku. _Means one's family, means they are the only one I can't leave behind." Jaden said looking down, not meeting Alexis's eyes, "Alexis, if Atticus was in our position, either if it was his sister or his girlfriend, he would always pick family. Same with you Syrus with Zane." Kayla said as she meet Alexis gaze to show. "Sure we are step-siblings and stuff and not suppose to like each other, but we came to become friends and we love each other as if we are blood siblings. And Matt has been more to us than a friend, but as a father we need. Who open up to us and we've been there for him in his time of need when his.." she stop as she looked to the ground not able to finish her sentence, "Since my sister who died in a school fire some years back." Matt finish for her.

**Three hours later**

Everyone stood there, not knowing how to say what was just told as they heard, "Open up! It's the police!" they heard a man said behind the door to the dorm, "It's unlock." Jaden said as he close his eyes and the door open as they heard police officers storming in and grabbing Josh, and yelled out orders as Josh yelled and tried to break free.

Sometime later, Dr. Kyle walked in, with a small bottle in his hand, "You know, you four are going to have to go home, for court." He said as the four separate as Dr. Kyle grab a chair and sat on it, "Now Jaden, sit." He grab another chair and made Jaden sit. Dr. Kyle was dress in his white coat, red shirt, and black jeans. His name tag on his collar of jacket. Jaden sat down, "How do you feel?" he asked Jaden as he pulled out a light and moved it to Jaden's eyes, "Hurts like hell." He said as Dr. Kyle nodded, "Well for you, this medicine is suppose to make it stop you know." He look at Jaden and then back at Matt, "Make sure he takes one before he falls asleep tonight when you go back to the city." He tosses the medicine to Matt, who caught it in his hands.

Dr. Kyle stood up, "If it looks like or if he says anything about it not working, don't let him take another and contact me right away. Bed rest for the next few days with it, should be in order for him." As he ruff Jaden's hair as walked out the room, "And Jaden?" he stop at the doorframe. Jaden looked to him as Dr, Kyle smile, "Your birth father did love you so stay strong Hero Boy." And walked out leaving Jaden wide eyed.

Hours later, they had to leave for the city and Jaden was hugging Alexis, "Sorry for hiding all this to you." He whisper it to her, "No you had the right to. You were trying to find the right moment to say it." She said to him as they pull back. Jaden smile and kiss her on lips and held her closer as his eyes close and her did to, with her hands on his chest.

"Hero Boy, we got to get going!" Zak yelled as he boarded the ship along with Matt and Kayla. Jaden and Alexis pulled away, "I'll call you later." He said as walked to the ship as Kayla was talking to Matt who was laughing and Zak shook his head. Jaden was now on the deck as the boat began to leave. He went to the back of the ship to watch his friends grow smaller as they sail farther and farther away.

Kayla was next to Jaden as he lean on the railings of the ship with his elbows, "So what was inside that suitcase anyway?" she asked. Matt had a suitcase handcuff to his wrist as he and Zak were talking, "A welcome gift from me." He looked to Matt who looked back to him and smile. Inside the suitcase was a different pistols with his sister name engrave inside of it with her nickname, "Ray-Ray loves you." It said.

"So what now?" she asked Jaden as he looked to her, "Court that's what." He said as he heard Zak laugh at him, "Yeah, he'll sleep through it for sure." And Jaden rolled his eyes as Matt and Kayla joined in the laughter. He used his index finger and middle finger to push Kayla's forehead back a little, "Hey!" she said as Jaden laugh at her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Aww come on, I'm your brother, I have the right."


End file.
